Skin and Bones
by Vannahlove
Summary: Sasuke has a bad habit that he's been keeping a secret. Too bad Naruto just can't allow that. Based off of Marianas Trench song Skin and Bones. NaruSasu. AU.


So this is part one of Skin and Bones. It's inspired by the Marianas Trench song Skin and Bones. I would Def. recommend you to listen to that song, it's so awesome!

So I don't know how I feel about this story. I was afraid to re-read it so the most I did was spell check it. Tell me your honest feelings and how I can improve!

Sasuke was one who lived by routine. Each morning he would wake up at exactly six am then take a ten minute shower. He would dress in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt with a jacket every day and he would then style his hair the same way he has been since he was in second grade.

He would go downstairs and say hello to his mother and take a breakfast bar from the pantry. His brother would then proceed to tease and taunt him and he would act like he didn't care. Around this time, a honk would sound outside his house and he would take his things and jog down the staircase to his driveway and into the car of his best friend since birth and boyfriend of two year's car. They would share one kiss and Sasuke would pretend to listen as his boyfriend would ramble on about something he could care less about. Not to say that Sasuke didn't care about his boyfriend. It was actually the opposite. After all, he was dating Naruto Uzumaki, the only person who ever cared about him enough to know something was wrong with him.

When they reached the school, Naruto would always park towards the back and Sasuke never complained. He could use the exercise. He would get out through his door and wait for Naruto to take his hand and they would walk into school together. Although they were the only two homosexual students at their school, there was never any hostility ever shown to them by other peers. Sure there were a few gay jokes that they were the butt of but nothing seriously offensive. Hell, half the time, Naruto egged on those jokes because he thought they were just everyone's way of showing they were fine with their sexuality. Sasuke thought it was because they were taunting him. Reminding him that he wasn't perfect.

Every night since his father was put in a coma in the same accident that made his mother paraplegic and brother blind, Sasuke would go to the hospital right after school with Naruto to take care of his father. He would comb his hair, shave his beard and do everything else his mother should be doing.

As he did this, Naruto would talk to the comatose body. Tell him about everything that was going on in Sasuke's life. Praising his achievements and joking about his failures. Sasuke knew that if his father was awake, he wouldn't think of his failures like the way Naruto played it off. His father would tell him he wasn't good enough. Like Sasuke didn't know that.

After the visits, there was a lapse in Sasuke's orderly life. Sometimes Naruto would take him out to eat, sometimes they would go his house or sometimes Naruto would take him home. That particular night Naruto had taken him to his house where his parents forced tons of food on him because they wanted him to get bigger. Sasuke thought that he was too big to begin with. He would always eat the food then excuse himself to the bathroom. He was very careful with the way his did things in the bathroom. He'd lock the door, turn the sink's faucet as high as possible, and take his middle finger and put in down his throat, emptying the contents. He would then wash his hands and chew a piece of gum from the packet he always kept in his pocket. His throat burned every time as a reminder that he wasn't perfect like he should be. Sasuke would look at himself in the mirror afterwards and would hope he looked perfect. That he looked like someone who wasn't Sasuke Uchiha. Yet every time, it was still him. And he hated it.

Naruto was always waiting for him in his room. They would talk and play video games until one of them craved the others attention and they would make out until Naruto's hands would explore his torso and everything would stop. Usually he never said anything about it but this time was different. Sasuke watched as Naruto let out a sigh and circled his hand around his wrist.

"You're throwing up your food, aren't you?" he more of stated then asked. Sasuke didn't reply. He just looked to the white carpet they both were sitting on.

"Baby why are you doing this, you're too good for this! You're fine the way you are." He finished by pulling Sasuke in his arms with ease. Yeah fine, maybe, but not perfect. Sasuke didn't voice that but instead began tugging at the hem of his shirt, his clothes suddenly feeling too small.  
>"I'm not doing nothing wrong." he mumbled to defend himself. What he was doing wasn't the problem, it was all this imperfection about him that made him look so ugly and big that was wrong. Throwing up made him not feel all that weight. Until he saw a mirror. Naruto sighed and Sasuke looked to him. He felt the guilt eat at him when he saw the distressed face of the only person who cared enough to see that there was something off about him. Not that that was going to change his ways. Once Sasuke was perfect, Naruto would be happy with him and this won't be an issue anymore. Naruto would love the new him. Would want to make love with the new him. Or even just touch him without pulling back. The him now was disgusting and he was positive that was the reason Naruto would always stop. Not that he could blame him, who would want to touch some one as ugly as him.<p>

"Sasuke, you can't do this. You can die from it." Naruto said, running a hand across Sasuke's bony cheek.

"Damn babe, how much do you weigh?" he pulled his hand back, a little spooked with how bony he was. Sasuke took it as a sign that he was too fat. That Naruto was finally realizing everything he was saying was a lie.

"I was a hundred and eight four months ago." He said honestly, hoping Naruto didn't think he was fat.

"My God, Sasuke! You're five foot-ten! You shouldn't weigh that much!" Naruto yelled. Sasuke looked away in shame. He knew he should be smaller. "Let's get you to a scale. I need to see how small you are now." Sasuke allowed himself to be picked up and carried to the bathroom. He always admired Naruto's strength. He was completely muscled and has the perfect abs men thrived for. The soft and healthy colored skin he had went well with him too. He has a nice pink tint to him while Sasuke was pale and had a yellow color about him. "Olive" his brother used to call the color when he was able to see. He wondered what color his brother would call him now.

Naruto placed him gently onto the scale and they stood there in silence, waiting for the red line to settle on the numbers.  
>"My God, ninety-three pounds! I'm telling, Sasuke, this can't go on! I can't lose you because of this babe." He said, walking out of the bathroom.<br>"Wait! Don't tell Naruto, please don't!" Sasuke yelled, "Please, just let me do this, l need to." he broke down, falling to the floor and covering her face. His breathing became labored and his heart was pounding.  
>"Don't tell. Please don't tell." He choked out. There was no more he could think about except for upsetting everyone and he couldn't feel anything at all.<br>"Oh God, Sasuke!" was the last thing he heard before he passed out onto the floor.

Sasuke bolted out of bed and looked around. There was a weird smell coming from somewhere and he felt a tugging at his wrist. The room he was in was foreign but he knew that this was a hospital. This meant that Naruto told and he was found out. Letting out a frustrated yell, he lay back in the bed and thought about how he could get out of it. Nothing had came to mind by the time Naruto came into the room, rolling in his crying mother and his brother right behind them.

"Hey." Naruto greeted an apologetic smile on his face. "It's good to see you awake." Sasuke didn't reply but looked away in anger. He was still upset at Naruto for telling and was embarrassed that his family had to see him like this. Not to mention his mother was crying. What kind of son made his mother cry?

The bed dipped next to him and he felt his brother's hands run across his body.  
>"Stop it, Itachi." he hissed as he tried to escape his hold. Itachi was stronger though. Itachi was always stronger. He was the perfect child even without his vision.<br>"You're so small, little brother. So tiny. I can feel all of your bones." Itachi said, running his hands everywhere. The brother's mother started sobbing harder as she wheeled over to hug her son, only reaching his waist. Sasuke could imagine how she felt and she felt so he didn't try and pry out of her hug. After all, what with her being paralyzed, her husband in a coma, her eldest blind and now her youngest hospitalized from being too thin, she probably felt like a failure as a mother. Sasuke knew how it felt to have nothing ever go his way, to have everything you want mess up.

Petting his mother's hair, Sasuke tried to reassure her everything was all right but resulting in making her cry more. If only she could understand why he was doing it. If only they all could.

"Excuse me; I came to check on Sasuke. Hello Sasuke, I'm your nurse Shizune. I just need to take a few blood samples and then Doctor Tsunade will be in here to talk to you about treatment for your Bulimia." She said as she prepared a needle to go through his arm.

"I'm not bulimic." Sasuke said, defiantly. Bulimia was for girls, he just threw up to become perfect.

"Okay then, just open your arm for me. The one without the I.V. in it." Shizune said and swabbed the joint under Sasuke's elbow before sticking a needle in and taking a small amount of the boy's blood.

"Okay, that's all. Press the top button on that remote if you need me." the nurse said before leaving.

"She seems nice." Naruto commented from the seat he took some time ago. Sasuke's mother began crying again and Itachi got up from his seat.

"Come on, Mother, we should go visit Father. Give Sasuke and Naruto time to be alone." he said, "Naruto, can you be so kind as to wheel my mother to the hall?" Naruto got up from his seat and waited for the boy's mother to detach herself from her son before taking her to the hallway.  
>"Naruto, thank you so much for all that you've done. Please continue to take care of my son." She said, wiping her tears away. Naruto smiled and kissed the mother's cheek.<br>"Of course, some one's got to watch out for that idiot." and with that, they parted ways, Naruto going back into Sasuke's room.  
>"I told you not to tell." Sasuke hissed to the boy as he made it to sit on the bed.<br>"You fainted, Sasuke. What, was I supposed to leave you on the floor and act like you weren't dying from malnourishment? You may not get this but I love you. I don't want you to die." Naruto said, sounding just as violent as Sasuke.  
>"If you honestly love me, you wouldn't have told anyone." Sasuke retorted, trying to feel right.<br>"Oh yeah, and just let you die! Baby, I don't want you to leave me because of some stupid insecurity you have. I love you too much and it hurts that you were hiding this from me."  
>"It's not stupid and you don't love me, you never did. You probably just pity me like everyone else does."<br>"Now what makes you think that?"  
>"You never touch me."<br>"So that's how I have to prove my love, by touching you?"  
>"Yes."<br>"So that's all that love is to you? Just getting it on. Not all the things I do for you, not how I feel or how you feel? It's not about being happy with each other and being able to tell each other anything? Of course it's not because if it was, we wouldn't e here. You know what? I do pity your sorry ass for not realizing how perfect you are and how perfect you have it." He shouted before storming out. Sasuke felt like the world's biggest jerk at that moment. He should have chased after Naruto but his pride wouldn't allow him...nor would the tubes in his arm but that was beside the point. Sasuke would never admit he was in the wrong to Naruto. There arguments were never serious anyways. In an hour or so, Naruto would be back and they would continue on like nothing happened. As usual. Until then, he would watch some television and listen to the doctor talk about his bad decision he made and fun places that would "cure" him until Naruto came back with some food that they would most likely share.  
>It took fifty two minutes for Naruto to come back with a pint of ice cream and a plastic spoon. He crawled into the bed with Sasuke and then opened the ice cream, spooning small pieces into his mouth.<br>'"I'm sorry." Naruto said between a bite.  
>"Me too." Sasuke said, looking away from the television and to his boyfriend. "They want to send me away to a crazy home. I'm not going."<br>"But that could be good for you, you could get better there." Naruto argued, knowing what would be better for the boy.  
>"There's nothing wrong with me, though. I choose to be this way. I can just stop if I want to."<br>"So why do you chose to be "that way" then?"  
>"Because I want to be perfect."<br>"You _are_ perfect." Naruto retorted. Sasuke didn't know what to say to that. He had wanted to hear those words for such a long time and now that some one had finally told him he was, he didn't know what to do. Naruto did, however and Sasuke watched him and he took a huge scoop of ice cream out and offered the spoon to Sasuke.  
>"Here, have some." He said. Sasuke hesitated for a bit before closing his mouth over the spoon and sucking off the food before pulling away. "Now don't throw that up. If you do, I won't help you convince your mom to not send you away." Sasuke nodded and swallowed the ice cream. Even if he wanted, he couldn't throw up that little bit of food. Not that he would tell Naruto that. Naruto offered another spoonful after spoonful until they were just sharing the quart. They didn't talk during that time but reveled in each other's company. They had snuggled close together and Sasuke couldn't help but think, <em>maybe I do have it perfect.<em>


End file.
